


Drink

by wannabe_coffeeshop



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen, Russian!Mariku, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_coffeeshop/pseuds/wannabe_coffeeshop
Summary: The glass was too small, or there was too much liquid, either way Ryou was pretty sure he wasn't getting out of this without drinking the vodka.





	Drink

"Is tradition in my country. Don't be bitch." Mariku rolled his eyes at his friend across the table as he pushed the drink toward him. "Put hair on that scrawny chest no?" A sly grin plastered upon his face. His friend, Ryou, didn't really drink much and if Mariku was completely honest, he figured the kid would vomit at the first sip. The "shot" he had pushed his way was in reality three shots in one short glass; hadn't even given him a soda to help kill the burn.

Ryou eyed the glass suspiciously. Pure vodka, imported from Russia, curtesy of the Russian in front of him, "How is it even your country? Aren't Russians supposed to be pale and dark haired?" He grabbed the drink anyways, slowly swirling the liquid in the cup. He gulped thickly eyeballing the drink. He was sure it wasn’t just one shot as Mariku had said but he'd never really gone to parties, so he had no way accurately to judge the amount of liquor in the cup.

Mariku gave a chuckle from deep in his chest. Leaning back in his chair and running a hand though his thick blonde hair he gave a raised brow in the others direction, "Is very long story, but for you I will give short version. We moved when I was but wee babe, my mother and father die so I was sent to orphanage. Grow up in Russia, speak Russian, am Russian. You see?"

Ryou just rolled his eyes, "If you say so…" He was stalling. The last thing he really wanted to do was take the shot in front of him, internal monologue about the pros and cons of this situation being listed of at rapid fire. After a few moments of drawn out awkward silence.

"Oh for the love of-" Mariku reached across the table, swiping the drink out of the teenagers hand, "Is no big deal. Drink, don't drink. Does not matter. If you don't, I will." As he spoke the blonde slowly rose the glass to his lips.

"No! I'll do it…. Just give me a second. I have to get my whits about me." A questioning look was all he received in answer, "Oh come on! This is intimidating! We're you scared your first drink?"

The blonde shook his head, "As said, is tradition in my country. Right of passage. Everyone does at your age. Don't be bitch." He slid the glass back toward the young one. "Now drink. I will not tell you again."

A defeated sigh sounded as he took the glass up again, this time actually bringing it up to his lips before setting it back down in a hasty manor, clutching at his nose, "It smells so bad!"

The Russian gave a frustrated sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His friend was not making this any easier. In one quick motion Mariku was on his feet, glass in hand and a fist full of the others hair, making Ryou tilt his head back, "Plug nose." He gave Ryou a moment to process what he'd warned before forcing liquid down the boys throat when his mouth opened to protest.

Ryou got a gulp down maybe two before he started coughing and choking and the burning liquid being force on him. Mariku let go of the silver locks once all the vodka in the cup was gone, either down Ryou's throat or on the front of his shirt; he shrugged, didn't matter anymore. "See? Is not so bad." The sound of gagging responded to his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Random inspiration? I dunno. Probably going to add more at a future time.


End file.
